


Bachelorette Party

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt knows for a fact he didn't hire a stripper for the bachelorette party.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt: Write about an arrival that caught you completely unaware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelorette Party

“Kurt, there’s a half naked man over there. He’s hot. Wait,” Rachel looked at her friend incredulously, “you hired a stripper?”

Kurt looked over to where she was staring, no leering. “No. Definitely not me. Do you really think I would be that cliché?” he replied, equally confused.

The man in question, a very attractive blond wearing only tight, black leather shorts and a matching sequined leather jacket, had just arrived to the bachelorette party despite it having started over an hour ago. They watched as he began dancing with a giggling girl and whispering something into her ear.

Rachel and Kurt made their way over to where the two danced. They stayed a few steps back and waited until the strange man noticed them.

“Oh, hey! You must be the blushing bride!” He announced brightly to Rachel. “Congrats!”

“Yes, I am. Thank you,” she answered hesitantly.

“I’m really sorry. I do feel terrible about this and I’m sure you’ve come a long way, but you’re not supposed to be here,” Kurt explained slowly.

The blond looked at him bemusedly, obviously not understanding what Kurt meant.

“We didn’t hire a stripper,” he put more bluntly. “There must’ve been some sort of mix up, or maybe Puck is playing a practical joke or something.”

Eyebrows disappeared beneath the man’s long hair. He looked down at himself and back up to Kurt in shock. The girl he had been talking to previously, still standing next to them, started laughing uproariously. Kurt was startled when he belatedly realized it was their friend Mercedes, apparently too distracted by the random stripper to see her.

“I… um… I’m not a stripper,” the blond informed them. “I’m Mercedes’s boyfriend.”

Rachel and Kurt’s jaws dropped simultaneously.

Mercedes stepped closer and tucked herself under his arm. “Guys, this is Sam. Sam, this is Rachel and Kurt, the man of honor. Remember when I told you guys this morning my boyfriend was going to stop by the partyto drop off your presents because I forgot them at the hotel?”

“Oh my god,” Kurt exclaimed. “Oh my god, I am so, so sorry. I thought… I mean, the shorts… I’m an idiot!”

Sam chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s okay, man. I mean, the shorts are pretty short. I have to wear these as much as possible for the company I’m shooting for this week.”

“He’s a model,” Mercedes clarified.

“Holy crap. Get it, girl,” Rachel joked awkwardly.

“Come on, Sam. Let’s go dance.” Mercedes pulled her boyfriend towards the dance floor.

“This is all your fault,” Kurt accused his friend.

Rachel gasped, pretending to be offended, before dragging Kurt towards the dance floor behind the couple.


End file.
